Trying to Fly
by airborne.humanoid
Summary: Will Draco Malfoy pose as an intruder or a teacher as Hermione Granger embarks on a new challenge of... flying? updated


**Trying to Fly **by elix-j

Summary: Hermione is determined to learn how to fly, until Malfoy stepped in her way.

Disclaimer: Sigh, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just figments of JK Rowling's imaginations. All hail Ms. J.K. Rowling for she is the only one who has the complete control over the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.

"Up," Hermione whispered angrily as her left hand poised over the old broom. She stomped the ground angrily with her feet before letting out a frustrated growl.

She tried again with more conviction and confidence. Still, the broom would not budge. She fought the urge not to kick the broom off the ground and instead, flopped down on the cool grass staring at the Hogwarts Castle.

No matter how hard she tried, playing Quidditch didn't come easily to her. Hell, the broom wouldn't even move! Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the Quidditch stands.

Finally, she found something she wasn't good at. Something that would probably take years for her to learn and to master, and that was riding a broom. Staring at the broom that still laid unmoving, Hermione realized that she lacked the talent.

But who could blame her? She _wanted_ to learn how to ride a broom. Just to simply ride a broom, not play Quidditch or zooming through the air attempting a Wonski Faint or whatever you call it. She just wanted to feel what the others felt like when riding a broom. Most of the Gryffindors had this ability, except her of course.

Her head snapped up towards the stands when she heard a chuckle. She glared at the person in the black cloak, sitting on the high Quidditch stands with one leg propped up while the other dangled down, swinging back and forth.

Hermione felt a blush escaping her cheeks as she stared up at the boy with his broom propped up next to him.

"Riding a broom eh Granger?" Draco Malfoy let out a smirk cross his face as he grabbed his broom, mounted it and swooped down to where Hermione was standing. She stepped back cautiously when he landed.

"I was just trying," Hermione said in a low voice, her eyes staring towards the ground.

"The first time in my life that I've seen Granger _failing_," Draco emphasized on the last word which made Hermione twitch. He let out a laugh.

Reaching for his wand, Malfoy muttered something under his breath and pointed the wand towards the broom and looked up maliciously at Hermione.

"What did you do? This is school property! Malfoy, you—," Hermione rambled.

"Shut up, Granger, now try again," Malfoy said, shooting a spiteful glance at her. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest defiantly and held her chin up high.

"I'm not riding on something that you just bewitched," Hermione said angrily. Draco shook his head, controlling himself not to laugh while Hermione stared at him in fury. "You cast a spell on the broom so it wouldn't move, didn't you! MALFOY…!"

Hermione lunged at him, grabbing the school broom and whacking it once on his back. Draco continued laughing loudly and didn't flinch even when the broom hit him. Then, he stopped.

"Get on the broom," he said.

"NO," Hermione insisted, locking her eyes at the clouds high above Draco's head.

"I said, get on the broom and look at me," Draco's teeth gritted together.

"I said, no! And even if I do, you're gonna make fun of me, and how clumsy I look on the stupid broom and you're gonna laugh at me and mock me! I know I'm not Quidditch-material type, just a stupid bookworm who reads 24 hours a day—," Hermione stopped halfway, catching her breath in between and looking at him in the eye sharply. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Draco rolled his eyes again.

Hermione fell to the ground and buried her head in her hands. She breathed quickly in short gasps and Draco seriously thought she was going to cry.

"Granger," Draco started his voice becoming soft, "Granger, I just told you to get on the broom."

"I can't," came the muffled answer.

"Have you even tried going on a broom?" he asked again. Hermione shook her head. "Look at me," he commanded, and slowly, her head came up, but she stared at the castle instead of facing him.

He slipped his heavy coat off his shoulder only leaving him in his school shirt and his school trousers. He had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and rolled the sleeves all the way past his elbow.

"Take this," Malfoy thrust the school broom towards Hermione who reflexively grabbed it by the handle. Malfoy grabbed his own broom and placed it on the ground.

"Stand up," he instructed and Hermione hastily got on her feet.

"Do what I do," Malfoy made sure Hermione was looking before he placed his hand over his own broom, shouting, "UP!" The broom obediently rose up quickly to his outstretched hand.

Hermione blinked.

"_You_ are going to get this right," Draco pointed his finger towards Hermione who took a step back and stared at her own broom, "Just follow me."

Hermione tried. It wouldn't budge and she gazed at Malfoy helplessly.

"Try again," he said as patiently as possible, "Mean what you say, Granger. _Mean_ _it_."

Hermione fixed her eyes on the broom steadily, resisting the urge to blink. Her eyebrows were knitted in full concentration as she placed a hand over the broom. Determined to get it right, Hermione took a deep breath and focused. She frowned at the dusty old broom, imagining herself to be more superior than that dirty old stick. Her eye twitched at the broom and taking in another deep breath, she shouted with all the vocal power she had.

"UP!"

Her voice echoed throughout the arena and she heard Malfoy clap. Turning to give him a wide smile, she frowned upon noticing the fake enthusiasm and sarcasm at her attempt.

"Yay, Mudblood Granger did it! This calls for a celebration!" Malfoy stood up from his seat, all the while clapping unnecessarily. Hermione glared at him angrily, her pride for her effort disappearing as his maliciousness took over.

"Stop it, stop it this instant!" Hermione was ready to punch him in the face.

"Mudblood Granger's angry! Why, this is impossible! After a torturous attempt of fighting a broomstick, why isn't she boasting? Where's that annoying arrogant pride of yours?" Malfoy mocked her.

"Speak for yourself, you foul cockroach!" Hermione shot him a defiant stare. She clenched her fist and gripped the broomstick in her hand tightly.

"Cockroach…? After I taught you how to levitate a broom, you called me a cockroach?" Malfoy asked disbelievingly, putting a hand to his heart—if he had one.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO TEACH ME!" Hermione shouted angrily, losing all her patience as she strode towards him, her hand poised to give him The Slap. She threw the broomstick to the ground furiously as he laughed mockingly.

Just as her hand flew across, he grabbed her hand fiercely in his grasp Her eyes darkened in fear and horror when he threw her to a seat in the stadium, his intimidating shadow looming over her. His mouth had turned into an offended scowl as he glared down on her angrily.

"Don't - you – try – that – _on – me – _ever – again," he spoke slowly, ensuring she heard every word he whispered. His voice was dangerously low, and his silver grey eyes had possessed her into becoming a fearful and an easy prey for him.

She gave him a tiny nod, her brown eyes never leaving his face. Hermione had never felt so terrified and intimidated her whole life. His eyes had a dominating effect on her and she instantly gave him the utmost respect he had commanded that very moment.

Tearing his eyes away, Malfoy suddenly smirked, offering a hand to Hermione. She took it bewilderedly, as he pulled her up, her breathing rapid and her heart rate increasing speedily.

"I scared you didn't I?" Malfoy sneered, almost teasingly.

"Not a single bit," Hermione spit out in force, a deep scowl on her face. She never thought she'd cower under his glare, but she proved otherwise a moment ago. Overcame with shame and humiliation, Hermione scolded herself for disgracing the Gryffindor's pride.

Ignoring her statement, Malfoy pointed to the broom lying on the green grass. She followed the direction of his finger, trying to disregard his hand lying comfortably on her shoulder.

"See that stick of wood over there?" he whispered in a low voice.

Hermione nodded.

"That's _you_," Malfoy sneered and Hermione scowled, "and _you're me_. I control you because I'm teaching you. You're that piece of stick because simply you're clueless."

"Stop insulting me," Hermione spoke angrily, wanting to hit him again.

"Damn it, woman, it's just an example!"

Hermione scowled again. He stepped closer to her, leaning down low towards her ear, his lips could brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"I need you to follow four steps in order for you to fly. **Control it… command it… dominate it… _be_ it**," Malfoy spoke softly and slowly, "only then…"

"I could fly it," she finished in the exact same whisper, as a chill ran down her spine.

"Exactly," he smirked. He turned to her, forcing her to look into his eyes, "You got that?"

Hermione nodded obediently.

"Ready to give that one more go?" he asked.

She nodded again.

It was then she realized she had a lot to learn from her new Quidditch Teacher.


End file.
